B&TBII~Child of the Night and Day
by Dragoneyes
Summary: My first B&TB fanfic. Be gentle. Its about their daughter Katrina and how she deals with her parents' past. Please R/R
1. Possible Sacrifice

Beauty and the Beast II Child of the Night and Day By Dragoneyes¶_¶ Okay, okay. First fic of mine on here. Need reviews to get better fics online. I did try something new. My computer is being *not nice* to me, and so instead of having the comforts of returns and tabs, (which will not show up upon uploading) I have do things the good old fashioned way, TYPING PERIODS TO LOOK LIKE THEM! So things might be a little messed up, but you have to work with me. PLEASE! And that does mean that it takes me longer to write and post, so you'll have to be patient. So please take your time to read this and please, PLEASE tell me what you think with a review, but Be Nice! Enjoy! A long time ago in a faraway Kingdom, there lived a Beast whoÕs heart was touched by a maiden, who broke the curse and returned him to the form of the Prince. But that is not what our story is about. Our story is about the child that came from their marriage. And how she was torn between the beauty outside and the beast within. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The night was cold. The halls seemed dark and dismass. As if they were under the spell again. Cogsworth shivered for the unteenth time. He stood quietly in the hall, wishing he could be near a warm fire. Usually, Cogsworth would be whining about everything to anyone who would listen and then some. But not tonight. Even he knew that the cold was the least of their worries. He glanced to the open hallway again, to see the Prince pacing nervously. Cogsworth felt sorry for the young man. Only a year and a half after ÒreturningÓ from his sickness, as they had come to call it. And now his life might be shattered this very night by the loss of the one thing that kept him going day-in and day-out. Belle. Cogsworth shivered again, wondering where Lumiere was. He might have something to warm him up, if even a candle. Or maybe some light humor. When he saw Lumiere walking down towards him, candless and a grim expression upon his face, he knew now was not the time for humor. Not even light Lumiere was at all Òlight and featheryÓ. Lumiere glanced nervously towards the Prince before turning to Cogsworth. His eyes begged his silent questions. All Cogsworth could do, though, was sigh heavily and raise his shoulders in the same unknowing expression. Lumiere turned around and walked back where he had come. Probably to update the rest of the castle on what was happening. Cogsworth turned to the halls again. Yes, there were uwfully crammy. Dark, gloomy, morbid. They hadnÕt seemed this cruel since before... before Belle came. Cogsworth promised himself that he would not cry in front of the master. He wouldnÕt! His poor master was going through enough to scar any man... CREAK!!!!!! The sound that might have been inaudible under normal surcumstances deefened CogsworthÕs ears. He turne to the door, which was half way open, revealing the chubby Mrs. Pots. Cogsworth searched her face for a sign, but it showed nothing good. Cogsworth swallowed his fear and dared to whisper to her. ÒH-h-how is she?Ó Mrs. Pots sighed and slumped her shoulders. He put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She looked up at him and he could see the tears wanting to spill. ÒNot good,Ó she whispered. She walked out of CogsworthÕs reached, leaving him stunned at her words. She walked towards the Prince, who was still pacing. The Prince ran up to her, grabbing her in his hope. ÒNo need to worry, Master,Ó Mrs. Potts sighed, trying to find the best words. His features raised at her words, but concern was still chisled into every line and brow. ÒHow long?Ó ÒNot too much longer now. Just be patient, dear,Ó Mrs. Potts smiled as she returned to the room where she had come. Dear Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth thought. Even in the dismallest times she could find something to smile about. Although in this case... Cogsworth slumped to the ground, forgetting about being the soldier. His eyes fell upon a tall white candle in the corner, one of the only lights for the place. He watched it drip, splash, and burn. He never took his eyes off of it. Within seconds, it seemed, the candle is only a stub. And then Cogsworth watched it extinguish itself out. At the same second, a cry as if from a baby shatters the silence. The Prince shot up, running to the room. Cogsworth couldnÕt even get a word out before his master was inside. As he peaked in the large grand bedroom, he saw the Prince leaning over Belle, who was laying up in bed, holding a small bundle. Mrs. Pots was by the wash table, wiping her hands with a towel. A smile of relief and happiness shone in her motherly eyes. ÒTheyÕre both fine,Ó Mrs. Potts exclaimed joyfully. The Prince ran his fingers through his wifeÕs hair, which was still wet from labor. ÒYou have a daughter,Ó Belle laughed, glancing down to the bundle in her arms. She extended them out to her husband, offering him their child. At first, he was afraid to hold it. When she gently placed the wee thing in his arms, he held it like he was afraid that if he dropped her, sheÕd break. After a moment or two, though, he was comfortably rocking her, sitting on the bed next to his wife. Mrs. Potts left the happy family, shooing Cogworth out of the room. ÒFor a moment I didnÕt think either of them were going to make it,Ó Mrs. Potts admitted to Cogsworth once they were outside. ÒI, for one, knew that everything was going to be fine,Ó he stated, puffing out his chest dignantly. Mrs. Potts hit in playfully in the stomach for this, and he laughed. The first laugh in many long hours. Mrs. Potts didnÕt seem to mind, though. She continued walking down the hall, which somehow seemed ten times more bright and cheery than before. As she reached the balconey overlooking the grand hall, the sun was just beginning to rise over the hills and spill its light into the previously-cold castle. The crowd below was silent as Mrs. Potts leaned over the banister towards them. ÒHer name is Katrina!Ó Mrs. Potts excliamed. Shouts and cheers echoed through the castle. Up and down the halls, sun poured with the news of the new Princess. Chip ran up to his mother, hugging her intensely. ÒIs she alright, Mama? Is Belle alright?Ó ÒYes dear. Belle is just fine.Ó ÒWill she be able to play with me today?Ó Chip exclaimed, delight filling his bright eyes. ÒOh, dear,Ó Mrs. Potts laughed, ÒIÕm afraid she wonÕt. Belle is still very weak. But I promise you that in time she will be able to play, and youÕll have a new playmate as well.Ó ÒWho?!Ó ÒKatrina! Belle's brand new baby!Ó ÒWill she be able to play today?Ó ÒNo, silly. SheÕs a baby. But in time sheÕll be sliding down the banister and ice-scating with you and Belle.Ó ÒBut I want to play now!Ó Mrs. Potts chuckled at her impatient son. ÒBe patient son. Be patient. Just give it time.Ó Mrs. Potts thoughts were not on her sonÕs need for company, however. Her thoughts were of this child. What would she be like? Would she be like her father when he was young? Spoiled and rotten? Or will she inherit her motherÕs love and patience? ÒJust give it time...Ó ........................................................................................................................................ Okay, that was my first fic to be online here. Please Review. I need something to show that IÕm not a horrible fic writer. Please!!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully if I get enough reviews and I figure out how to do that chaptering crap IÕll try and get more up on this fic. Until then... CHOW!


	2. Counter Appearances

Yeah I know IÕm filling in a lot of gaps here in this story, but deal with me if IÕm not totally politically correct. I mean, they never said what the BeastÕs real name was, or how old Chip was. I just, sort of, fudged it to make it fit my story. So deal with me and donÕt flame if you donÕt agree. PLEASE! Beauty and the Beast II ~ Child of the Night and Day Chapter Two ~ Counter Appearances The years had gone by all too quickly for Belle. At first it seemed her daughter would never get over the smelly diapers and midnight snacks leaving herself exhausted day after day. But now, with Katrina turning ten, it seemed like they had never been at all. As she lounged on her chair in the library, her feet dangling over the armrest, she flipped through the pages of her book. Another one of her favorites. Her husband always tried to get her to read some new one (his library had plenty of them) but somehow she kept on returning to her old reliables. Giggles echoed through the giant room, reverberating off of the old texts. Belle peeked over the edge of her book towards the two children in the corner. ÒWhat are you two doing over there thatÕs so funny?Ó Belle called to them. ÒNothing, Belle,Ó Chip said automatically, jumping up straight, his hands behind his back. ÒNothing, mother,Ó Katrina echoed, shooting up beside her cohort. Belle had to laugh. Even though Chip was a good five years older than her, she was already as tall as him. Belle set her book down as she lifted herself up from her chair, striding towards the two michief makers. ÒOh really... Then what are you hiding behind your backs?Ó Belle asked, acting concerned, crossing her arms. ÒOh, this...Ó Chip asked innocently, bringing out a box and looking at it like he had never seen it before. ÒYes, that!Ó Belle laughed. ÒOh, nothing. Its nothing really.Ó ÒThen you wouldnÕt mind showing me whatÕs inside?Ó ÒInside?Ó ÒYes, inside, you little mischief.Ó ÒYou really want to see,Ó Katrina asked, her eyebrows raising. ÒYes.Ó Katrina looked to Chip; disbelief in her face. ÒIÕm waiting.Ó ÒMother, its my birthday present!Ó Katrina exclaimed. ÒI havenÕt even seen it yet. Its still a surprise. Even for me! Please, can I go with Chip and open it?Ó BelleÕs look changed from teasing disapline to understanding kindness. ÒShure, honey. Run along. But stay indoors; I donÕt want your dress ruined for the banquet tonight.Ó ÒThanks, mother!Ó Katrina exclaimed before running out of the room, Chip in tow. Belle watched, sorrowfully. Her little baby... She was so glad Katrina had found such a good friend in Chip. He was such a good lad. Even at fifteen he had the air of a gentleman. She did say that Victor spoiled those two. Even treating Chip as if he were his own son. Victor had wanted a son so badly. But they were worried about BelleÕs life after she almost lost it with Katrina. And he had told her that he would rather keep her longer than have a million sons without her. That was probably why Victor was so intent on Chip going to the school. It was honor enough for Chip to share a tutor with Katrina even though he was a servant of her house. Katrina had been delighted to have a schoolmate. Now Chip had advanced so much that Victor had proposed to send him to a higher edgucation. Belle had agreed automatically, but Katrina had not been so kind again. ÒWhy canÕt I go?! Why does Chip have to leave me?Ó Belle could still hear her daughterÕs cries in her head. ÒHeÕs the only one I have in the world!Ó ÒYou have me, sweety.Ó ÒBut its not the same. Chip does EVERYTHING with me!Ó Belle felt sorry for her daughter. She knew what it was like to seem to loose everyone you love, but it couldnÕt be helped. Chip would leave for school within a month. But those too still seemed all the more mischievious lately... Belle threw aside the possible thought and returned to her book. * * * * * * * * * * * ÒWHEW! That was close!Ó Katrina exclaimed as she slumped against the wooden door to her room. ÒToo close,Ó Chip agreed. ÒHow did you think of that lie so quick?Ó ÒI donÕt know,Ó Katrina shrugged, hopping on the bed next to Chip. ÒIt just came to me.Ó ÒThat was quick thinking. Just think what your mother would say if she saw us with this...Ó Chip opened the box and took out the old tome. ÒI know. SheÕd go insane to know that we got our hands on a real Magic Book.Ó Katrina flipped through the old pages, looking at the detailed drawings. ÒI love magic. Especially magical people; like fairies. But the way my parents talk about it, it sounds deadly. Like a disease.Ó ÒI donÕt know. My motherÕs always shushing Lumiere about something about magic that happened eleven years ago.Ó ÒWell if it was eleven years ago, youÕd remember it, wouldnÕt you?Ó ÒI would only be four, half-wit. I wouldnÕt remember!Ó ÒSorry! But why would they keep it a secret? Did somebody die from it or something? Like a spell went all backwards or something?Ó ÒI donÕt know... but I bet I know somebody who would know, and we could get it out of...Ó ÒCOGSWORTH!Ó Katrina exclaimed, reading her best friendÕs mind. They jumped off the bed, running out the door and towards the ball room, where Cogsworth would sure to be found, trying to order people around for the banquet. ÒNo, no, nooooooo! The ribbons have to be pink! Not blue! Blue is for boys. Mistress is a girl you ninnies!Ó Cogsworth exhasperated as Katrina and Chip came up to him. ÒI like blue,Ó Katrina stated, making Cogsworth jump a few feet in the air. ÒKatrina! My dear! I know you like blue... but its such a... um, boyish color...Ó ÒWhatÕs boyish about it?Ó Katrina asked innocently, battering her big green eyes. ÒWell, I... um... well, you see... its what most boys wear?Ó Cogsworth tried. He gave up though, and turned back to the maids who were on the ladders ready to replace the blue ribbons with pink. ÒOkay, okay... keep the blue ribbons!Ó The maids sighed putting the blue ribbons back on and carrying down the pink ones. ÒKatrina, you hate blue!Ó Chip whispered while CogsworthÕs back was still turned. ÒI know,Ó she smiled and laughed as Cogsworth faced her again. ÒSorry about that, little dear. Everything has to be right for your banquet, you know. And ChipÕs sending off. WeÕre all so proud of you, boy.Ó Cogsworth beamed at Chip. Katrina rolled her eyes and brought the conversation back to her. ÒCogsworth, Chip and I were wanting to ask you something.Ó ÒAbout something that happened a while back,Ó Chip added. ÒHappened? Happened?Ó Cogsworth pushed the words in and out of his mind as he thought. ÒAbout eleven years ago?Ó Katrina added. ÒHappened eleven years ago... oh yes! That was the year your parents married, my dear. How could I have forgotten that!Ó ÒNo, Cogsworth. Something else. Something invovling magic...Ó ÒMAGIC?Ó CogsworthÕs mouth dropped at this word. ÒOh yes, Lumiere told us all about it, but he said you knew the finer parts of the story,Ó Katrina lied, her bright eyes still battering. ÒLumiere, you can never keep your mouth shut for one measly moment...Ó Cogsworth mumbled under his breath, although both Katrina and Chip heard him, as well as see his face turn seven shades redder. ÒNo need to worry about those old wives tales Lumiere is bound to tell. DonÕt believe a word of the mumbo-jumbo that old codger says. What did he say? People turning into teapots, candlesticks, and clocks? Magical roses? Well, whatever he said, donÕt you buy a word of it! Your parents have always been the most honorable people. Now, run along. And mind you keep your dress and hair pretty for the banquet tonight eh?Ó Cogsworth winked before returning to his business. Katrina and Chip didnÕt say a word until they were safe in her bedroom again. ÒWow! Did you hear what he said? And he tried to make it seem that Lumiere was lying... It must have been true!Ó Katrina exclaimed. ÒYou pulled the old psychological bewilderment on him again. That was excelent! Did you see how red he got when you told him that Lumiere told us! HA! And it must have been quite an escapade! People turning into appliances! No wonder its been kept a secret. It must have caused some serious damage!Ó ÒAnd a magical rose! It almost sounds romantic,Ó Katrina laughed, laying back on the bed. Chip laid down next to her, proping himself on his side to face her. ÒBut what did he mean by Ôyour parents have always been the most honorable peopleÕ? Did they do something wrong? Did they cause it?Ó ÒOh, donÕt worry about it, Katrina. Everyone knows your mother. She would never do anything that would harm anyone. Everyone loves her!Ó ÒBut what about my dad?Ó ÒOkay, so he can loose his temper once in a while. But your mother keeps him in line, doesnÕt she. And if they were married that year, sheÕd be there to keep him straight. So you see; nothing to worry about!Ó Katrina looked to her friend, his eyes filled with compation towards her. He always did know exactly what to say to her. ÒThankÕs Chip. YouÕll make an excellent writer someday, you know. Always knowing exactly how to put words. ****check for irony below**** IÕm gonna miss you when you leave next week.Ó Katrina threw her arms around her friend, letting the tears fall again. Chip put his own arms around her, comforting her. ÒDonÕt worry, Katrina. ItÕll only be for a few years, and IÕll write to you. Then, after IÕm done with school, IÕll come home and be able to help your father with his trade negotiations while I finish some books. Maybe IÕll even write one about you!Ó ÒYou wouldnÕt!!Ó ÒWhy not!Ó ÒCause then youÕd have to tell about all the naughty things I did! Like my lying! You promised never to tell anyone!Ó ÒOkay, okay. If I do write a book about you, it wouldnÕt say ANYTHING about your faults. Only about your sweet personally and stunning beauty!Ó Katrina hugged him again, letting his sweet sent fill her. The same smell he had when they climbed trees together, or snuck into the kitchen to steal pastries. ÒChip?Ó ÒYeah?Ó ÒWill anything change between us while youÕre gone? Will we still be best friends when you return?Ó ÒOf coarse! Nothing will change between us...Ó Chip said, lying to himself. Things were already changing. Over the past years his feeling for Katrina had been growing. She didnÕt know. She was only ten, after all. But he was fifteen. And he loved Katrina a lot. Even enough to leave her to get an edgucation so that he might someday return and be fit in her eyes. He knew it may never come true. He was like her big brother. She had told him that a thousand times over. But he still loved her. Even beyond what he knew about her... There it is: My second chapter. Hopefully this one will actually come up WITH returns and tabs *mumbles about stupid computers* If not, SORRYYYYYY!!!!! ThereÕs nothing I can do but try and try again to reload it better! If anyone knows what iÕm doing wrong, bash me over the head with an email! PLEASE! Hey, well, the little irony not is below. Other than that, this is Dragoneyes ¶_¶ signing off. TTFN~* Okay, okay! I thought IÕd put in a little irony in this fic with my favorite known characters. ^_^ Heheheheheee... Chip, the kid who was nicknamed for his chiped tooth and cute/impared talking, always speaking his mind whether or not it was good for him, would end up a writer, always knowing what and how to say things. *HEY!!! Stop throwing those vegetables at me! OUCH! That cabbage hurt!* Okay, keep reading...


	3. Forgotten Memories

Yeah, well, not too many reviews. Although, thank you to Japangoddess and Lady Genrou for your lovely reviews and help. Even though the aparent low quantity of reviews discorages me (IÕm doing my best on my computer uploading problem) IÕm still going to continue my story for those that DO like it. Plus IÕm really getting into my own story *sighes* Sad, but true. I have no life. Blah, blah, woof, woof... Continue reading... Oh, and if you didnÕt know, I donÕt own anything of Disney. It belongs to the genius Walt DisneyÕs brother, or nephew. Or maybe it belongs to Micheal Isener. I donÕt know! But whoever own it owns Beauty and the Beast and its not me. SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WIERD PEOPLE IN BLACK SUITS ARRIVING AT MY DOOR!!!!!!!!!! Oh, never mind. TheyÕre only selling magazines.... continuing again... Beauty and the Beast II ~ Child of the Night and Day Chapter Three ~ Forgotten Memories Chip lay in bed, sheets thrown around the edges so that they wouldnÕt touch him. He gazed up to the ceiling, trying to find some way to fall back to sleep. He shouldnÕt have been staring at the ceiling. He should have been staring up at black velvet from the giant canopy four poster. It had started when he had been moved into this room, about three years after Katrina was born. At first he thought he would love the extravegance of the bed, the way the curtains fell on all sides to hide the light to let him sleep. But the first night - oh, that was when the dreams started. Trapped in a box, wood on all sides except for one which was glass. He kept on kicking the glass. Not pushing - kicking. He didnÕt know where his arms were. It felt like they were tied behind his back. He couldnÕt get out of the box, though. No matter how much he tried or screamed. ÒMama! Mama!Ó he heard himself screaming. ÒIÕm stuck in the cupboard, Mama! Help me!Ó He would wake up yelling, running as fast as he could out of his bed. He hardly remembered the finer points of the dream. Like if there were anyone else in the room. But why would he be in a cupboard of all places? He didnÕt know. The dream came every night, until he had finally broken down to telling his mom about them, where as she had lumiere take down the curtains. The posts were even sawed half their original size. The dreams had stopped after that - until tonight. Even laying with his nothing touching him, he could still feel the clausterphobia running over him when he slept. As though everything were about to cave in around him and the only thing he wanted to do was run and get everything off of his skin - even his clothes. No where else was he this clausterphobic - only in bed. He had to get his rest. He just HAD to! Tomorrow heÕd have to get up early to leave for the college. And he had planned on studying on the way there. He tried to forget about the dreams, and put his mind on something more suttle and firm - like a book. He started resiting to himself one of his favorites about a man who could fly - yeah that would keep him from feeling contained. And before he knew it - he was drifting partly to sleep. Or at least enough to keep from dreaming. * * * * * * * * * * * On the other end of the castle, Victor was wide awake as well. He was in his private chambers in the West Wing, gazing out into the cold night from his balcony. Before him lay a small circular table. It was empty, and he refused to place anything on it. But he would still stare at it, as he had for so many years before, he hands resting on the carved sides. ÒVictor, you need to come to bed.Ó Victor turned from the table to the door, where his wife stood, a night robe wrapped around her petite form. ÒI canÕt sleep,Ó he said flatly, returning his eyes to the empty table. ÒThen lay with me,Ó Belle said softly, kissing him on the cheek. He turned to face her, finding comfort in her large brown eyes. ÒBelle, do you think its right for me to send Chip away?Ó Belle let out a sigh. ÒWeÕve been through this so many times. Its for everyoneÕs benifit, including his own...Ó ÒI know. But I just feel guilty letting him leave us for so long without ever being able to see Katrina and his mother...Ó ÒYou know,Ó Belle said slowly, turning her eyes to the table, Òthere are way that he could.Ó VictorÕs eyes widened with astonishment at BelleÕs words. ÒDo you think it wise to...Ó ÒIÕm going to bed now, dear. I hope you join me soon, but perhaps you should think about having a little talk with our dear Chip before he leaves us,Ó Belle smiled. She kissed him one last time on the cheek before leaving him to his thoughts. Victor didnÕt have long to make up his mind, but he already knew what he had to do. ÒCogsworth!Ó he called. Cogsworth came scurrying into the room while trying to hide a yawn. ÒYe-ye- ahh - Yes, Sir?Ó ÒSend for Mrs. Pots emediately. Tell her I need to speak to her quickly. Then if you donÕt mind will you wake Chip and send him to me?Ó ÒYes sir...Ó Cogsworth said, although his brow was deep with curiousity. * * * * * * * * * * * Chip slipped his arm into his jacket as he made his way up the stairs of the West Wing, wondering to himself why his master would call him in the dead of the night, especially this night. As he went to knock on the large doors, however, they swung open to reveal his mother. ÒMama!Ó he said with surprise. ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó ÒOh... nothing dear,Ó she sniffed, wiping her nose with the edge of her apron. ÒRun along inside dear and donÕt worry about me.Ó Chip did as he was told, now even more curious to see what was going on. ÒYou wanted to see me, sir?Ó Chip said as he stepped into the large room. ÒYes! Have a seat!Ó Victor said enthusiastically as he beaconed Chip to a large chair next to the couch he was lounging on. Chip sat down intently, trying to find any clue to what Victor was about to say in his body language, although it was (as usual) unreadable. He coughed as he started to talk. ÒI suppose youÕre wondering why I called you so late, and with such an important day tomorrow. I now wish I would have thought of this earlier so you wouldnÕt be distracted when you arrived at school, but it canÕt be helped now.Ó ÒWhat is it, sir?Ó ÒChip, how much do you remember about our life before Belle came?Ó Chip sat back in his chair, somewhat surprised by such an odd question. ÒBefore Belle? I - IÕm not sure. I know some people say that things were as cheerful without her, but I donÕt have any direct memories about then.Ó ÒYou seem rather awake, Chip, if I might say so.Ó Victor stated, narrowing his eyes at the young man. ÒYou wouldnÕt have happened to have been having any dreams tonight, would you?Ó ÒHow did you...Ó ÒI thought you might - what with this being your last night in the castle and all. Funny how these things work. Your mother told me about your nightmares when they first started. Its seems that even if your conscious mind does not allow you to remember back that far, your memory still holds it close.Ó Victor was silent for a moment, searching his words carefully. ÒWhat IÕm about to tell you, you will never forget. Its been kept secret from everyone these past eleven years, mainly because of Katrina. Her mother and I didnÕt want this hanging around her her entire life, but you must know. Its not her fault she was caught up in it - nor is anyone elseÕs fault except my own. It all started with me... and it all ended with Belle......Ó Yeah! There it is - third chapter! WonÕt say anything cause you guys probably want to read the next chapter. So go ahead - knock yourselves out! But do Review...


	4. History Revealed

Beauty and the Beast II ~ Child of the Night and Day Chapter Four ~ History Revealed *TEASER* Chip slowly lay his head back on his pillow. It felt so heavy and confused from what he had just been through. Victor had told him everything - everything that Katrina and he had been so curious about only hours before. Now he didnÕt want to know. DidnÕt want to understand... *half an hour before hand* ÒYou must swear never to let another living soul outside of this castle know this. If you must talk of this to other knowing members of my household, it is to be done at night under prearranged curcomstances in which Katrina must be in the completely opposite end of the castle. Do you understand?Ó Chip knodded his head slowly, his eyes closed in thought. ÒYou are many exceptions to alot of things, Chip, and I would never want you to feel at all out of place in your own home. You are like a son to me, Chip, and I have never regretted making you an exception. And from me I would like to give you one last gift before you leave.Ó Chip opened his eyes, and saw Victor gazing at him with proud eyes. ÒWhat else could you give me that you already havenÕt?Ó he asked. ÒA way home,Ó he said slowly. He ignored ChipÕs questioning eyes and gestured him to follow him as he got up and walked to the empty table. Victor placed his hands on either side of the table, carefully lifting the top up to reveal a secret compartment. Something glittered inside with a strange green light. Victor carefully took it out and handed it to Chip. Chip held it in his hands, not quite believing what he was seeing. It was the mirror - the magic mirror which had shown Belle her father - and Gaston the way back to the castle. The thing that had started - and almost ended it all. ÒI canÕt accept this,Ó Chip stated, trying to hand it back. Victor made no attempt to take it, though. ÒIt is yours while you are gone. You will need it, if you want to keep checking up on us. Although we still want letters. I entrust you to it, and know it is good hands. It still works if you want to try it.Ó Chip looked down at the silky mirror, sparkling with something beyond the candle light. ÒNo, I think I wonÕt, but thank you.Ó ~*~ Chip still held it in his hand, the only thing touching his skin now that he was in bed again. He held it up to his face, so that he could see into it. ÒCould I see Katrina?Ó he whispered softly. Like a puddle it rippled, before slowly down to reveal the familiar room, Katrina sleeping soundly in her bed, her long brown hair scattered on the pillows. Chip stared at her, realizing how much he would need the mirror during the years to come. To make sure she was happy, safe, and free from the knowledge he was forced to bear. ÒDonÕt you worry, Katrina,Ó he whispered to the mirror, placing it face-down on his chest, close to his heart. ÒIÕll keep your secret safe.Ó There he lay, knowing for sure that now he definately was not getting any sleep tonight. I know - I know....... Short. VERY VERY SHORT! But so was the last one. But they needed to be seperate and I hate writing long chapters that squeeze everything together. Next chapter should be along soon - IF I get some good reviews without anyone saying about the grammer. I - am TRYING!!!!! Thanks, and please remember to review. I would also like to thank all of the people who sent *NICE* reviews. Stephanie Lanari, Hippy Gypsy, Winnalynne27, Calliope, and also again to Lady Genrou and JapanGoddess. And I promise I will review your fic, JapanGoddess! I'm coming! Well, I do appreciate your reviews and they were actually the true reason why I continued. Next chapters *might* jump ahead, and yes I am working with some new features to space my things out without returns-since my computer is still not working. Until then ~ CHOW~ Dragoneyes ¶_¶


End file.
